terrys_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1, Episode 2
Episode 2 Maddalen: We're back! Phoenix: Yes! hehe Ooo girl, you got a she-mail. This week, you will begin with a mini challenge. You will be creating a Summer REALNESS look, then meet me at the runway. Runway Terry: Alright ladies, I'm sure you have all noticed the big fishtanks... For this week's mini challenge, you will be taking photos inside the fish tank. At the end, I will announce the winners, who will be team captains. Line up children! *time passes* Terry: The winners of this week's mini challenge are... Aliyah Fox Alana Silver Holly Brewer In that order, you will be picking teams for a beach volleyball game! You have also each won a pair of RAEN Sunglasses, worth up to $250. Aliyah, make your pick. Aliyah: I choose Maddalen. Alana: Anita Holly: My 2 choices are Phoenix and Platinum Princess. Alana: Come over here Eunhye! Terry: Which means, by default, Aliyah, you will have Tallah. Aliyah: The girl I wanted. Beach Volleyball Game Terry: Here is how this competition will be played. Your teams will each have a side. If you hit it outside of either of the other team's areas, you are eliminated. If it lands in your own personal area, you are eliminated. If it lands in any eliminated person's areas, the entire team is eliminated. Last team standing will be immune from elimination. You will also be judges on how well you do individually. GO! Round 1 Spectacular: Phoenix and Aliyah Horrible: Maddalen and Platinum Princess Eliminated: Maddalen Round 2 Spectacular: Phoenix and Holly Horrible: Anita and Platinum Princess Eliminated: Anita Round 3 Spectacular: Holly and Tallah Horrible: Aliyah and Eunhye Eliminated: Aliyah Round 4 Spectacular: Holly and Tallah Horrible: Phoenix and Eunhye Eliminated: Phoenix Round 5 Spectacular: Holly and Alana Horrible: Platinum Princess and Eunhye Eliminated: Eunhye Round 6 Spectacular: Alana and Tallah Horrible: Holly and Platinum Princcess Eliminated: Platinum Princess Round 7 Spectacular: Holly Horrible: Tallah and Alana Eliminated: Tallah Round 8 Spectacular: Holly Horrible: Alana Eliminated: Alana Holly: YAS! Terry: Phoenix, Holly, and Platinum Princess are all immune from lip syncing. Runway Runway: '''*happens* Terry: On the left, we have our bumble Bee Bee: glad to be here! Terry: on the right, the not so pleasant Kalliyah Kalliyah: die Terry Terry: We have 2 guest judges as well. Next to Bee is the talented Ayah. Ayah: hello! Terry: and next to Kaliyah is our favorite fruit, Lemon. Mirah: thanks for having me. Terry: When I call your name, you're safe. '''Phoenix Eunhye Aliyah The rest of you represent the ones who sank, and the ones who swam. It is time for the judges' critiques. Let's start with Anita Bo'Rita Brown Kalliyah: this runway isn't bad, it on its own would be safe. Where you sank was the challenge. Bee: You just did terrible. Next up, Platinum Princess. Kalliyah: this look is probably your best on the show. Ayah: it flows really well. Kalliyah: your performance in the challenge, I would say was pretty good. Bee: she was doing horrible until her elimination. Kalliyah: she stayed in, and that's how bad bitches do it. Tallah Fisher Mirah: I'm living so hard for this look. It's amazing Ayah: I love the small details, like the yellow fluffy strings. Bee: You also did very well in the challenge. Kalliyah: she played, okay? okay. Alana Silver Bee: Alana, you're always so consistent with good looks on the runway. Ayah: love the ruffle! Kalliyah: in the challenge, you were really close to snatching the win. Good job, but not good enough! Holly Brewer Bee: you really snapped this week huh. Mirah: I cannot with this look. It's so gorgeous, can I borrow it? Bee: you won the game as well, you turned this competition in your favor. Maddalen Kalliyah: this is not my favorite outfit from you at all. Ayah: it's ugly. Bee: in the challenge, you sucked, being out first. This was not your week at all. Terry: Alright, I have made my decision. Alana Silver, you're safe. ConDragulations Holly Brewer, you are the winner of this week's challenge. You have won a 3 night, 2 day all expense paid scuba diving trip for 2 to the Bahamas. Holly Brewer: Oh my god, thank you so much Terry! Tallah Fisher, you're safe. Tallah: Thank you! The remaining 3 of you floundered this week. Platinum Princess (Confessional): I don't think I should be on the bottom this week. But Terry has his opinions. Anita Bo'Rita Brown. I'm sorry my dear, but you are you for elimination. Platinum Princess. You're safe. Which means I'm sorry Maddalen, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me, and save yourself from elimination. The time has come, for you to lip sync FOR YOUR LIFE. Good luck, and DON'T FUCK IT UP! You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all You started messing with my head until I hit a wall Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known That you would walk, you would walk out the door Hey! Maddalen: *hip pop* But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life Anita Bo'Rita Brown: *hand movements* You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Maddalen: *hair whip* Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air Anita Bo'Rita Brown: *flips Maddalen off* Maddalen: *flips Anita off* And make you understand, and make you understand You had your chance, had your chance Maddalen: *Alaska dress hump* But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life Anita Bo'Rita Brown: *hand movements* You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Maddalen: *front flip* Oh oh oh I really don't care Judges: *clap* Terry: Ladies, I have made my decision. Maddalen, shantay you stay. Anita Bo'Rita Brown You've made our lives brighter with your smile. For now, sashay away. Anita Bo'Rita Brown: Thank you so much for this opportunity.